


Random Stories

by Aryeet7



Category: Original Work, The Masque of the Red Death - Edgar Allan Poe
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bahasa Indonesia, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Canon Rewrite, Captivity, Contracts, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Descent into Madness, Explosions, Fantasy, Fire, Gen, Gothic, Graphic Description, Hell, Horror, Indonesian Character, Inspired by Edgar Allan Poe, Isolation, Kidnapping, Knights - Freeform, Mass Death, Mutilation, Open to Interpretation, Organs, Original Fiction, Pandemics, Random & Short, Science Experiments, Self-Sacrifice, Short One Shot, Starvation, Supernatural Elements, Torture, Trapped, Virus, Visions in dreams, Witches, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryeet7/pseuds/Aryeet7
Summary: Just word vomit from half-baked ideas or inspirations.Tags will be added later
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Other(s), Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Kudos: 8





	1. Starving

It’s been a week, I think. Being trapped in an unknown basement, without any source of light, makes it kind of hard to tell the time. It could be weeks, or even years, but no, it has only been at least five days, at most a week, based on my still breathing and alive state. Though, I feel that I won’t be alive for much longer.

When I first woke up, I felt distorted. I opened my eyes and was met with darkness. I thought I was blind, so I panicked. Bad idea really, because then I was hyperventilating. I felt like I had no control over my body. I could still move them because my upper body moved alongside my panic, my arms reaching for anything, but I can’t feel my legs. It seemed that they have grown numb. I can’t go anywhere, and that sudden realization hit me like a truck. It terrified me, and so, I cried.

I cried for hours, but no one came. I screamed, called, begged until my throat was hoarse. The walls echoed every word I uttered because the room was completely empty. Eventually, my screams for help and wails grew silent, since I had no more energy to even let out a sob, and my tears dried hours ago. Exhaustion overtook me. My last thought before I succumbed to the darkness was,  _ ‘What did I do to be trapped in this place?’ _

I had nightmares. Lots and lots of nightmares. It was always in the form of flashing images, of glimpses to the memories that I no longer have access to. I woke up, panting, sweating and my throat still hurts from all the screaming and crying I did. Once again, I reached out my arm to find anything, and my hands touched something. Immediately, I grabbed it, and what I discovered was a bottle of water. No thoughts of it being poison or anything damaging crossed my mind because I’d drink anything just to quench my thirst. I chugged the bottle instantly, feeling the freshness of it going down the dryness of my throat. Full of hope, I searched again, for food this time, but my luck has run out. I turned up with nothing.

And so, I grew hungrier each day. Whoever trapped me here never gave me anything other than one bottle of water, and the room slowly started to smell like piss. I’ve tried dragging myself, maybe I could find a door or something, or even a way out! But again, no luck, I only managed to find walls in every corner, and that’s it. No doors, no holes, no secret passages. I was really stuck here. The sense of dread and hopelessness crept inside me and the pain of hunger doesn’t help at all. It was torture, feeling like there was a monster inside my stomach, growling and scratching my insides, making me weaker each day. I gnawed at my skin, thinking that the pain would lessen the hunger. It was no use. I started to see things in the dark, little monsters coming from the void outside and inside my stomach. The hunger was eating me inside out.

I knew they were only keeping me alive by giving me water to at least ensure my survival for another week or so, but why do they even want me alive? And anyway, I know I’m going to die soon. Unless they brou- wait, what’s that? Light? Wait, why is there light? Is that a door opening? Am I saved? I’m gonna be okay, right? I dragged myself to the light source, then I saw someone entering the room and closing the door. Darkness was the only thing I could see again. I cried once more, but then I realized the presence of someone standing in front of me. My eyes adjusted quickly to the dark, and I could see the silhouette of a man, I can’t see his expressions though. He threw something at me, and my first instincts told me that it’s food. I devoured it without a second thought while the man in front of me keep throwing me more. It’s very juicy and squishy. After the rush of eating has worn off, I look up at the figure standing in front of me. I think he’s smiling, a very evil one, nonetheless. Feeling dread creeping inside my stomach, I look at the food that I’ve been eating. My eyes widened in terror. To my disgust and absolute horror, it’s a human heart. 

And it’s still beating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little story i made for a friend. 
> 
> Proofreader: Alithia


	2. The Witch's Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for my english course test so... enjoy?

It has been 30 years since he was spotted alive. He was a very bright young man, naïve, full of hopes and ambitions and had his whole life ahead of him… until he disappeared. No one knew where the young man went, and only a small number of passersby professed to have seen the man before his disappearance. These witnesses claimed that the man looked normal, didn’t look even slightly disturbed or in distress. They said he had a cheerful look on his face, like he was finally free from any burden.

The strangeness of the case spread like wildfire. Quickly every news outlet and media covered the story and random people volunteered to help with the search. Investigators and detectives were tasked to find the young man, to return him to his mourning and grieving family. But alas, their efforts were fruitless. The trails ran cold, no one was able to uncover the final truth regarding his sudden and mysterious disappearance. They didn’t even manage to unearth the body, and so the family must accept the fact that their son has truly vanish and may never be seen again.

* * *

“A truly tragic story, don’t you think?” A young woman leisurely sat on the edge of a rooftop, admiring the moonlight reflected from her apple.

“I did what I had to do.” The man was walking towards her, eyes serious and expression grim.

“Disappearing without a trace was never exquisitely part of the contract you know? You can still visit your family from time to time…” she strolled off, turning his gaze up to meet with the boy’s face.

The boy sat next to her, “I swore to abandon my past when I passed through that door. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“I needed someone for a mission, and you were just fortunate enough to be lured into my trap.”

The man said nothing. “Can’t believe you actually abandon everything for the promise of an adventure.”

“Then I was foolish enough to fall into your lies.” The man raised his sword, aiming it towards the woman.

She just stared, looking calmly at the sharp blade pointed at her neck. Finally, she grinned wickedly, “Still foolish my knight.” She mumbled, before disappearing into the night’s sky. The man was left alone once more, holding his sword on a lonely rooftop in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for an english course writing test, so don't expect me to explore more of the story or anything.


	3. Hell's Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made this for a creative writing session in my english course.

It all started when I had a dream about a girl in a red dress. She was standing in the middle of a misty forest, her back facing towards me. She was skinny, even from afar, I could see the pale skin failed to hide the bones that were plainly sticking out from her frail frame. It was becoming more evident by the second. Pitch black hair continue to grow longer and longer until it reached the floor. The same thing was happening to her dress, the red material growing from knee-length to spilling into the floor in a matter of seconds.

The surroundings suddenly warped. From a forest of silvery mist to what I can I only describe as hell of flaming red. Fire was everywhere, but mostly gathered around the strange girl. I tried to run to her, to try to save her, but my legs were suddenly glued to the ground. Panic was rising up from my throat, and the heat from the fires was becoming more and more unbearable. The smoke choked my lungs, and my vision was starting to blur. Exhaustion overtook me, but before I could fully succumb to the cooling darkness, I noticed that the girl had grown in height; so much that I can’t even see her head anymore. Her long boney limbs were the color of ash, her hair burnt and the smell of rotten flesh was cutting through the air. The worst of all, her velvet dress was the source of the eternal fire.

I finally passed out, only to wake up in a house fully engulfed in flames.


	4. Kode Merah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tulisan gw buat lomba menulis sekolah.
> 
> edit: masuk 50 naskah terbaik :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cerita ini dalam Bahasa Indonesia, so sorry for the english speaking readers.

_KODE MERAH! KODE MERAH! PERTAHANAN TELAH DITEMBUS!_

Alarm darurat telah diaktifkan. Suara keras mengisi lorong-lorong sepi dari manusia, interiornya yang tadinya putih bersih sekarang disinari oleh cahaya merah dari lampu darurat. Gedung riset itu sudah diberikan perintah dari pusat untuk langsung menjalankan evakuasi bagi seluruh staf dan peneliti, sebelum gedung itu menyalakan sistem _lockdownnya._ Namun, tidak semua orang mengikuti perintah tersebut.

_KODE MERAH! KODE MERAH! EVAKUASI SEGERA!_

Seorang laki-laki berlari melewati lorong-lorong yang seharusnya kosong, tidak menghiraukan peringatan yang diteriakkan oleh speakers atau lampu darurat yang menyala-nyala. Ia mengenakan jas laboratorium layaknya seorang peneliti, di kantung dada kirinya tertempel tag nama “Dr. Hakim”. Lelaki berambut hitam itu membawa sebuah tas coklat tua di genggamannya, jari-jarinya memegang ta situ begitu kuatnya hingga seluruh tangannya bergetar.

_KODE MERAH! KODE MERAH! PERTAHANAN TELAH DITEMBUS!_

Ia tahu benar-benar resiko dari keputusannya ini, tapi ia rela untuk mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi menyelamatkan dunia ini. Di dalam tas coklat miliknya adalah kunci dari seluruh kekacauan yang mengakibatkan situasi berbahaya ini, dan Hakim bertekad untuk menggunakannya sebelum situasi ini semakin buruk. Dia akhirnya sampai ke ruangan tujuannya, pintunya terbanting terbuka karena tendangan Hakim.

_KODE MERAH! KODE MERAH! INISIASIKAN SISTEM LOCKDOWN!_

‘Oh tidak!’ teriak Hakim dalam hati. Ia mulai panik, Awalnya, ia berencana untuk menetralisir ancaman dari penerobosan yang terjadi dan mengisolasi kembali virus yang terlepas dari laboratorium penahanannya. Tapi sepertinya sudah terlambat, jika sistem lockdown sudah diaktifkan, Hakim tahu ia tidak akan selamat. Rencana orisinilnya juga harus disesuaikan, karena tidak mungkin penahanan kembali akan berpengaruh jika sudah separah ini. Melihat tidak ad acara lain, Hakim dengan pasrah membuka tas coklatnya, dan mengeluarkan USB yang berisi program terminasi Gedung Riset 320.

_SISTEM LOCKDOWN KOMPLET_

Dengan nafas berat, Hakim mencolokkan USB it uke sebuah komputer, satu-satunya komputer yang masih hidup di seluruh Gedung tersebut. Ia membuka isi dari USB tersebut, menggerakkan _cursor_ ke arah program yang diperlukan Hakim untuk melaksanakan rencana terakhirnya. Ia menekan program tujuannya. Sebuah pertanyaan muncul di layer komputer, “ **Laksanakan Perintah Detonasi 320?** ” dan pilihan “ **Ya** ” atau “ **Tidak** ”

Hakim menarik nafas panjang. Keningnya dilapisi oleh keringat, alisnya mengkerut karena pikirannya. Benaknya dipenuhi oleh pikiran yang berkelebat dan ingatan dari seluruh hidupnya hingga saat ini, dan Hakim menemukan dirinya sulit untuk mencapai keputusan untuk melakukannya atau tidak. Meskipun begitu, di detik-detik terakhir, Hakim mencapai keputusan yang bulat. Dengan penuh kepastian, ia menekan opsi “ **Ya** ”

Di masa-masa akhirnya, Hakim tersenyum memikirkan atas pencapaian dalam hidupnya sejauh ini dan bagaimana pengorbanannya akan menyelematkan dunia. Ia merasa puas dengan hidupnya, dan ia berniat untuk menyapa kematian dengan lapang dada. Senyuman damainya kemudian hilang ditelan oleh ledakan yang dasyat.

* * *

Namun, cerita kita tidak berakhir disitu, karena tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, virus itu sebenarnya sudah terlepas ke dunia sebelum Hakim bahkan memasukkan perintah penghancuran Gedung Riset 320. Oknum dan pelaku utama dari penembusan pertahanan yang menyebabkan pelepasan virus berbahaya dengan sebutan “Corona” sudah memastikan rencana darurat penghancuran diri itu tidak akan berhasil.

Mereka menempatkan seorang agen yang dengan sengaja mengkontaminasikan dirinya dengan virus “Corona”. Setelah itu, agen tersebut membaurkan diri dengan para staff dan peneliti, Ia menuruti perintah untuk mengevakuasi Gedung Riset 320, dan dengan begitu, melepaskan virus berbahaya tersebut ke dunia luar.

* * *

_BREAKING NEWS – VIRUS CORONA MENCAPAI SELURUH DUNIA_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jelek gw tau, tp bomat :P


	5. The Masque of the Red Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter version of the classic horror tale by Edgar Allan Poe written by me.

A fatal disease called the Red Death had wiped out half of the kingdom. Faced with this widespread devastating pestilence, the ruler of these parts, Prince Prospero, decided to build an abbey where he and his friends could be isolated from the gruesome faith that had befallen his subjects. He spent his days partying in blissful ignorance over the conditions of his dying people.

After about 5-6 six months into his isolation, Prince Prospero decided to hold a masquerade ball. The ball will be held in 7 rooms with each room colored differently. Starting from blue, purple, green, orange, white, violet, and lastly, red. The red room was awfully eerie. There was also a big ebony clock inside the red room, that chimed unsettlingly at every hour. It was so unsettling in fact, that all of the revelers will stop partying and wait until the chiming ended. A lot of the revelers avoid the red room because it unnerved them.

Nevertheless, everybody was having a grand time until the clock struck midnight. As the revelers wait for the chiming to end, a new guest suddenly appeared. The new guest was wearing a very scandalous costume, as it depicted a corpse of someone that had died from the Red Death. He was also wearing a blood red cloak and a mask to hide his identity. Seeing the new guest, Prince Prospero was enraged, and ordered the revelers to unmasked him immediately. But no one did, as so Prince Prospero.

The new guest taunted the prince by walking near him, and Prince Prospero snapped. He ran after the mysterious guest in a rage, dragging out his dagger as he approaches. Then, the guest whirled around to face the prince, and Prince Prospero fell to the ground, dead. The shocked and angered crowd unmasked the guest instantaneously, only to discover that no one was beneath the costume. The red death itself has come to the party, and one by one the revelers died a bloody death. The clock stopped ticking and the candles went out, leaving only darkness, decay, and the Red Death.


End file.
